


Z Apoc

by Jclly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, I'm not too sure though lol, Jisung cries a lot but who wouldn't, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Not too gory I promise, Other, Other NCT members are mentioned later in the story, Somewhat hinted relationships?, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jclly/pseuds/Jclly
Summary: NCT Dream makes their way from Seoul to Busan in the midst of a zombie apocalypse to see their other band mates , will they survive?





	1. The Beginning

A loud explosion went on outside as the 7 boys were running. Mark was ahead of the group carrying Jisung leading the others to safety, Jeno was carrying Chenle on his back also running alongside Mark while everyone else followed behind. Mark finally lead them into their dorm and blocked the main entrance with little oxygen left.

“W-what- what just happened!?” Chenle cried shaken in fear. Jeno hugged Chenle and picked him up again to place him on the counter to apply a bandage. “All I remember is a sea of people and a large explosion…” Renjun spoke with a waver in his voice. Donghyuck pulled back the curtain slightly and his eyes widened at what he saw. “Uhm, you guys you might want to see this…” Jeno carried Chenle to the window as all of them stared to the outside world.

The streets were covered with bodies, cars piled, vigours flames, and people staggering around. Jisung began to shed tears as he held onto a pillow trying to forget what he saw. Jaemin quickly hugged Jisung and tried drying his tears in the state of shock. The brief moment of comfort was broken when screams from downstairs were heard. 

The sound of flesh being torn and groans was what was only heard as they stayed silent, in even more shock than before. Rapid footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs- to their floor. 

“BLOCK THE DOORS QUICK QUICK!” Renjun yelled as he locked the door. Donghyuk, Jaemin, and Mark pushed the couch in front of the door and lifter a dresser on top of it to create a blockade.

They all sat on the floor waiting for whatever was banging on the door to stop banging. Eventually whatever it was stopped and left to go find another victim.

“What's our food supply?” Jeno asks as he holds Chenle in his lap petting his hair to calm him. “Is food seriously all that you care about right no-” Renjun was cut off by Jaemin “This is an important question we might be in here for a while lets calm down okay?” Renjun nodded his head and apologized. Donghyuck got up and checked the pantry and fridge taking note of everything. “We have a lot of canned foods, rice, and bottled water if the fridge water stops working.” Mark nodded his head as he looked around for the TV remote. 

He turned the TV on to the news and listened intently. The screen was black and had the siren going on with a red font going across the screen reading: “Your broadcast will be brought back to you shortly”.

“Nothing?” Jisung questioned finally calm enough to speak. “Nothing.” Mark returned turning the TV off. 

Hours passed and they still had no information of what happened. “You guys lets get some rest.” Mark huffed out. They all agreed and went off to their respective rooms. “J-jeno hyung…” Chenle called out grabbing Jeno’s sleeve. “What is it baobei?” He questioned. Chenle looked down shyly “Can you sleep with me tonight?” Jeno smiled and nodded going with the younger into his room to sleep.

Dawn finally came about. Jisung was the first to wake up and woke up everyone else too. Eventually all 7 of the boys were up and steady. They sat at the dinner table as Renjun handed out small portions of rice. Chenle pouted at the tiny bowl but took what he could get. “Sorry Chenle we need to make it last.” Renjun spoke sitting down.

“Should we… call someone?” Jaemin asked finishing the last of his rice. Jeno nodded his head in the agreement that it made sense. Mark picked up his phone and made a call to Taeyong. After a couple of dial tones someone finally answered.

“Hello?” Mark asked quickly.

“Oh my God Mark is that you? Is everyone okay?” it was Johnny who answered.

“Yea everyone is fine what about you guys?” Mark asked.

“Everyone is fine we managed to escape the herd of zombies- they are fast.” 

“Zombies!?” Mark yelled on accidents, “Wait where are you guys?” He asked again.

“We’re in Busan, we were filming when we heard the news and then just a whole bunch of stuff happened that I want to forget…” Johnny spoke quietly, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Jisung took the phone from Mark, “When will we get to see you?” Johnny was silent trying to think.

“We don't have any vehicles, I’m sorry Jisung. I would let you guys come here but I’m afraid it’s too risky…” Johnny said sadness clouding his heart.

“Alright… I’ll hang up now I don't want to waste battery.” 

Click.

Donghyuck landed his fist on the table startling the others. “We need to go down there.” Jaemin made bug eyes at him, “Ya! Are you crazy? Do you want us to get killed?” Suddenly an argument broke out between the two boys. “ENOUGH!” Renjun slammed his fist on the table silencing them. “Look. We need to get back to the others and if we don't now then when will we huh? I was listening to the radio last night and they said to evacuate Seoul because they plan on bombing it due to the ‘Zombie outbreak’” Renjun explained calmly. “Why did you wait until now!?” Chenle cried clutching onto Jeno. “I’m sorry… i got distracted.” Mark sat silently until he stood taking charge. 

“Everyone pack a backpack with necessary items and come back out to the living room for your rolls.” Everyone nodded and went to pack what they needed and came back to the living room.

“Chenle you will be our health advisor, so you are carrying the first aid pack along with your stuff.” Mark said handing him a first aid kit. “Jisung you are our attendance taker, make sure everyone is here at all times.” Mark continued, “Donghyuck you are our direction-er, while I’m driving i need you to give me directions.” 

“Wait driving!?” Donghyuck said shocked. “Yes we are driving to Busan, we have to.” Mark continued handing out rolls in the group. “Renjun and Jaemin you are the looters, gather anything that you think will be important to us. And last but not least Jeno you are the feeder, you are in charge of rations.” Mark said handing him a backpack of canned goods and dry snacks along with water. “Is everyone clear?” Mark asked. 

Before everyone could answer a large explosion went off and the building shook. Mark grabbed the manager’s keys to the van along with a random tank of gasoline. “Quick lets go!” He yelled. Everyone grabbed their bags and task supplies after Renjun and Jaemin moved the blockades grabbing baseball bats ushering everyone out. 

Bomb after bomb went off crumpling the building as it shook. A chunk of stairs fell apart as 6 of the boys walked over it. “JISUNG-AH!” Renjun yelled as he held out his arms for the younger. “JUMP, QUICKLY!” Jisung jumped into Renjun’s arms as a piece of ceiling fell. The 7 finally made it to the garage parking. “ZoMBIE!” Chenle yelled as he fell due to his weak ankle from the day prior. 

There were 5 of them rushing at the boys. “VAN! NOW!” Mark yelled running full speed to the car. Jeno grabbed Chenle and carried him to the vehicle with all his strength, two full backpacks and 3 gallons of water is heavy. Jaemin was the last to get in the van struggling to close the door at the zombies. “H-Help!” Chenle, Jeno, and Jisung rushed to him and helped close the door as they banged against the glass relentlessly. 

Mark started up the car with the keys and drove out of the garage quickly. “Seat belts everyone! I don’t know how to drive.” Mark swerved out onto the street going as fast as he can. More bombs were being dropped near them making the van jump up every once in awhile.

Mark finally made it out of Seoul and was able to slow down letting everyone breathe. “Jisung is everyone here?” Marked asked swerving trying to avoid a pile of cars. Jisung counted everyone, “yes everyone is here.” Mark nodded as he kept his eyes on the road asking Donghyuck to take the map out.


	2. Chapter 2

40 minutes passed in the car and Mark stopped it deciding to take a break. Donghyuck looked outside the passenger window and saw nobody around and a small gas station up ahead. “Mark hyung I don't see anyone and I'm sure we need gas should we go get some?” 

Mark thought for a minute, they have been driving for some time so why not? “Yeah let’s go get some. Stick together please.” The 7 boys set out to the gas station that was close by sticking together. They eventually made it and peeked into the tiny store. “Coast clear?” Chenle asked. “Coast clear.” Jaemin responded ushering everyone in. Jisung opened his bag and grabbed as many snacks as he could, water too. 

“We need a gun or two…” Donghyuck said looking around the store. “We can get those later, i don't think they have those here. Grab knives, pepper spray, whatever you can.” Mark said grabbing bandage wraps and handing them to Chenle. Donghyuck nodded and grabbed an assortment of knives and a staff that was behind the main counter. 

Jaemin and Renjun kept guard as the other 5 raided the store. Mark grabbed a canister of gasoline from the counter and a headband putting it on to keep his hair out of his face. “Does everyone have what they need?” Mark asked looking at his fellow members.

“All set, we grabbed what we could.” Jeno said putting his 2 bags on and carrying a case of water. Mark nodded and exited with everyone back to the car.

Jisung stopped in his tracks and made Renjun turn around. “What's wrong Jisungie?” He asked. “This is my old neighborhood… my mom is… here.” Jisung spoke standing still. 

“I need to see her!” Jisung yelled before running off ahead turning left. Jaemin ran after Jisung “Get everyone back in the van I'll come back!” The pretty boy yelled while sprinting after the youngest. Mark ushered everyone back into the van and sat patiently.

Jisung ran with his memory and stopped at his home out of breath. He peered into the window and saw his mother on the floor, she looked like she was asleep- except she was covered in blood. Jisung pounded his fist on the window making his mom look up weakly.

The younger boy finally opened the door and came to his mom on the floor. “Mom…” He cried silently. She looked up at Jisung and grabbed his face. “My Sweet prince...I'm sorry…” She coughed out. Jisung began to sob uncontrollably as he looked at her gray faded skin. “D-did you get bitten?” He asked trying to look at her through tear clouded eyes. 

His mom nodded weakly, “Jisung, I put a - put a cloth tightly about the bite to not let it sp-spread… I don't know how much l-longer I have…” She struggled to talk as she was shaking reaching for Jisung’s hand. “M-mommy…” He looked at the cloth around her leg and began crying even more than he already was. 

“It’ll be okay...don't cry please.... it hurts more…I’ll always be there with you.” She coughed up blood onto her blouse staining it more. “No! Mom please do...don't…” Jisung whispered barely able to breathe. “You need to let me go Jisung, my time has come. Get out of here before I turn and hurt you.” His mom said letting go of his hand head starting to twitch.

Jaemin finally ran into the house exasperated trying to get oxygen. “Jisung!” He called walking over to him. He saw the condition of Jisung’s mom and she'd a tear think of his own mom. “We need to leave her here Jisung. Jisung looked down at his dying mother, tears falling off his face and onto her.

“He’s right...go now before I-I hurt you...I love you so mu-mu.” Before she could get her last word out her eyes turned a neon green and lunged forward at Jisung. Jisung screamed and dodged his zombified mom crawling away. Jaemin quickly grabbed Jisung and ran out the house trying to run from a twice as fast zombie.

Jaemin made it back to the van along with Jisung slamming the door behind him. “Jisung!” Mark yelled. “You can't leave like that! Never! Do you have any idea what's going on right now? I don't want to lose you.” Mark said starting up the car. Jisung nodded his head and said nothing for the rest of the drive.

This was only the first day. But so much has already happened. This is only the tip of the iceberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this so far, also my heart goes out to Manchester it's really awful what happened and words can't explain how tragic this is. People wanted to go listen to their favorite artist and make happy memories but now it's just one big traumatic experience, I pray for the families that are suffering from loss of loved ones. Thank you <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death :{ I'm sorry

It's been a week into the apocalypse and everyone was exhausted and nowhere close to where the other hyungs were. They left the van behind and went on foot along with a shopping cart due to cars piled up on the road. They slept in abandoned cars and shacks along the way to Busan.

The seven boys settled in a small house out by the countryside where they were currently passing through. Jaemin had looted a radio on the way and was trying to see if he could get anyone on the line - anything in fact. Everyone was asleep except from Jaemin and Jisung. The youngest hasn't been able to sleep after witnessing his mother turn.

Jisung sat next to Jaemin at the table and the elder of the two immediately put his arm around his shoulder. “Can't sleep again?” Jaemin asked turning the knob on the radio. Jisung nodded his head and let out a sigh, “Everything...it smells hyung...and it's so empty…” Jaemin comforted the younger by patting him on the shoulder. “I'm sorry buddy. I hope we get to the hyungs soon...try going to sleep okay?” Jaemin said cupping Jisung’s face. A dark blush spread across his face as he moved away from Jaemin and went back to lay down beside Renjun. 

Morning came and everyone was up washing their face with a small can of water. The group moral was low and everyone had grown weak food rations were becoming smaller too. “We are going to need to get more food if we want to move forward Mark hyung.” Donghyuck yawned as he wiped his face. Mark nodded looking at the food bags only seeing 1 box of cereal and 2 gallon jugs of water. “Jeno, Chenle, and Renjun. While we 4 stay here and hold up the fort we need you 3 to go out and get as much food as you can carry.” Mark said handing them each their empty backpacks. “Get water, canned goods, snacks, and 1st aid kits. Get pack safely okay?”

Jeno, Chenle, and Renjun headed out into the small town with baseball bats on hand and their bags. “Hyungs look! It’s a bicycle!” Chenle said pointing at the bike with a basket perfect for carrying extra goods. Chenle got on the bike and rode to the store on his way with his hyungs. 

The 3 finally made it to the store and gathered foods in their bags. Renjun grabbed a fresh bag of vegetables in the far back corner of the store. While he we was grabbing the cabbage he was interrupted by a screaming Chenle. Renjun dropped everything and ran following the noise. 

Chenle was trying to fight off 2 zombies with his baseball bat. Renjun panicked and picked up a nearby crowbar stabbing one of the zombies straight in the heart. Chenle fought off the other one by bashing its head in but screamed as it bit his hand before he fully killed it. Jeno finally made it to the scene covered in blood, he too must have fought. 

“Are you okay?” Renjun asked in a cold sweat as he shook Chenle by the shoulders. Chenle looked sickly pale and sweaty. “Chenle?” Jeno asked tilting his head looking at the younger. “Hyungs… you have to leave me… I got bitte-” Before Chenle could finish his sentence he turned and Jumped Renjun. “AGH!” Renjun screamed struggling under Chenle. Jeno pulled Chenle off of Renjun and pushed him away quickly pulling Renjun up. The two rushed out of the store as zombified Chenle chased after them like a hungry tiger and closed the door in time. Renjun turned around and looked through the glass door at his friend. 

“Chenle…” Renjun spoke softly with a waver. Jeno lowered his head down to the ground and began crying. 

Renjun slammed his fist against the glass and let sobs of agony. All Chenle did was thrash against the glass. He failed as a hyung, he was supposed to protect his dongsaengs with him and if anyone was to be dead- or undead it was him. Renjun stood in front of the glass staring back at Chenle blankly. Jeno reached up and grabbed his shoulder. “Renjun hyung, we have to go back.” Jeno sniffled out. 

Renjun wiped his face trying his best to be strong, “You’re right…” The two walked back to the small house opening the door. Mark, Donghyuck, Jisung, and Jaemin were on the floor and looked up at the blood covered and traumatized boys. Mark stood up and grabbed Renjun’s shoulder, he knew something happened.

“Did they… did they get Chenle?” Mark asked. Renjun nodded his head solemnly while looking at the ground. “It’s all my fault…” Renjun mumbled. “Renjun you’re going to need to speak louder.” Mark said rubbing his shoulder trying to comfort him. 

Renjun’s head twitched, something in him snapped. “IT’S ALL MY FAULT! IT’S ALL MY FAULT I KILLED CHENLE! HE WOULDN'T BE DEAD RIGHT NOW IF WE DIDN'T SEPARATE IN THE DAMN STORE!” Renjun yelled and collapsed to the ground slamming his fists. Everyone was shocked and Jisung was looking away in tears.

“Knock it off you’re scaring Jisung!” Jaemin yelled. Renjun stood up and lunged at Jaemin grabbing him by the collar shaking him, “Do you not understand that our fellow member died! Was killed!? Not even a member a - a brother!” Renjun choked out in sobs. Jaemin pushed Renjun off of him then slapping him. 

The room went dead silent as Renjun stared back at Jaemin with pain in his eyes. “Renjun… I-” Jaemin started out his sentence but saved it when Renjun ran away to a different room of the house then locking it. The 4 other boys stared at Jaemin backing away from him slowly. Jaemin looked at Jisung who still had tears in his eyes, Jisung flinched. Jaemin definitely was the elephant of the room, he felt like a monster.

“I’m sorry… you guys I really didn’t mean to…” Jaemin trailed. Everyone else in the room stayed silent and left Jaemin alone moving off to a different room deciding to call it a night.

Throughout the whole night Jisung stayed up crying in a corner under the covers, for his mom and best friend. Soon enough morning came and everyone was out in the livingroom eating very small rations due to the lack of food. 

Mark finished eating half a slice of stale bread and 2 marshmallows and looked over to Renjun who wasn’t eating and had his head down instead. “Renjun and Jeno we are going to need you to go out and bring back food.” Renjun and Jeno nodded their heads and stood up putting on their shoes and backpacks then grabbing baseball bats. Before they could exit Jisung jumped up, “Wait let me come too! Mark hyung can I?” 

Mark signed unsure whether he should let the youngest go, but he would be upset if he said no and maybe some time away from home would be good. “Fine, you can go along but please stick together.” Jisung put his shoes on as he nodded, “I promise hyung.” The 3 waved goodbye as they left the house with bats and knives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super short but I promise the next one is going to be longer ;A;

They arrived to a gas station that was abandoned. As Renjun led them he became more and more weary with every step, he felt weak. It could have been that he’s dehydrated or the consumption of less than 1,000 calories a day but he could care less about that. Right now he had a job to do.

Jeno put his hand on Renjun’s shoulder as he was in deep thought, interrupting him. “You okay hyung?” He asked with a slight smile trying to ease the mood. Renjun shook his head as he opened the door entering the tiny place with Jisung and Jeno behind him. 

“Let's stick together.” Renjun reminded. They moved to a snack section and started putting what was left in their bag. Jisung felt like he could vomit at the sight of chips. Chips chips chips, it's been chips or cereal for the past week. He wanted home cooked meals, more importantly his Mom’s meals. He stared down at the bag of chips he was holding remembering all the delicious meals.

“Jisungie we can't stay here for too long come on.” Jeno tugged at his torn sleeve pulling him along to the liquid section with Renjun. 

“Shoot…” Renjun sighed, all the water was gone except for 2 gallon jugs. He took what he could get and handed the other jug to Jeno. “Anything else we should grab while we're here?” Jisung asked. Renjun looked around thinking about what they had and didn't have. “A gun?” Jeno offered. 

“Yeah let's check under the counter, that's where the clerk would keep it just like in the movies!” Jisung walked over to the counter and went behind it to possibly find a gun. Believe it or not but he actually found one. A shiny silver revolver and a 95 caliber both… an odd find. 

Jisung walked back to his hyungs with the guns and handed one to Renjun. Renjun smiled softly at Jisung, “Alright I think we have everything, let’s get going.” Renjun spoke as he started off to the door with Jeno and Jisung.

The 3 walked out and were now wandering the barren streets back to the house they were based in for a bit. They returned home with little complications. Everyone else was in the living room sitting. 

“How did it go?” Donghyuck asked looking up. “We got guns and more food, We’re low on water though. We can't stay here long.” Renjun said showing the goods.

Mark stood up and stretched, “Let's get a move on boys. According to the map We’re in Daegu.” Jaemin stood up too putting on his sweater. “We've really walked and driven that much?” Jeno asked. “Ask the blisters on my feet…” Donghyuck complained while putting his shoes on. Soon enough everyone was ready to settle out further to reach their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos if you want, it's heavily appreciated ^^ !


	5. Fires and feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short ch. With a cliff hanger;; srry srry more is on the way ♡

The remaining 6 wandered through the empty streets hand in hand while following Mark who was holding a map. 

“The sun looks like it's about to set any time soon hyung.” Jeno said as he looked at the sky through scrunched eyes. “It's beautiful…” Jisung looked as well while walking. “It looks a little red, I think there's a fire near by…” Renjun noted. “You think so?” Mark asked stopping the group from walking any further. They all stopped and observed the red and orange sky. “Should we go check it out?” Jaemin looked around to see any opposing faces. 

Donghyuck shuffled his feet and took a sip of water. “I don't know, it doesn't seem safe.” “And it's another distraction keeping us from where we want to get.” Mark added on. Jaemin nodded his head and took a rag wiping the sweat off of his face. “Let's call it a night I see a truck over there.” Mark pointed out. 

The boys walked over to the truck and got in laying down in different positions. The stars were clear over the dark night sky. Renjun laid on his side facing away from Jaemin who was also awake, ever since the incident things between them changed. The younger of the two really didn’t mean to slap him, it kind of just happened, he wasn’t thinking. In the middle of Jaemin rethinking his life choices Renjun shifted and rolled over to face him. 

Jaemin blinked his eyes in confusion not sure what to say while Renjun stared back at him. 

“Hey.” Renjun started. Jaemin smiled slightly trying not to be awkward, “Hi.” Renjun let out a small laugh through his nose and scooted closer. “I’m sorry hyung… I don’t think I ever apologized, but I really mean it.” Jaemin said quietly trying not to disturb the others. 

Renjun sighed quietly, “It's fine. Considering the circumstances it's really fine.” Jaemin swallowed thickly, he didn't know what tor though, he apologized and Renjun was over it, so why is he still so stiff? 

Jaemin nodded while still keeping eye contact with Renjun, his heart pounding in his chest. “What's up?” Jaemin blinked back into reality, “Nothing… goodnight.” 

Renjun still had a concerned look on his face as Jaemin rolled over and closed his eyes waiting for the heart stopping feeling to go away already.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you want it's heavily appreciated :) !


End file.
